


Sigillum Diaboli

by Biridjonka



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Bad Boys, Boyfriends, Boys' Love, College | University Student Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Love, M/M, Murder, Possessive Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Suspense, Twisted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biridjonka/pseuds/Biridjonka
Summary: Ona day fishermen found a man on the seashore, it was soon revealed that it was famous actor Mew Suppasit who went missing two weeks ago. He was found in a bad physical and mental state. Police trying to figure out what happened...Is Mew Suppasit a victim or a murderer?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Who am I? 

They found me on the seashore. They say I've been on the missing person list for two weeks, they say I'm sick and there's something wrong with my brain. They brought in some people who say they're my family but I don't know who they are. They say my name is Mew Suppasit. But that's not true. I'm Gulf Kanawut and this is my story. 

I know I was born in Bangkok, studying and living the life of an ordinary student. Every morning when I have obligations is torture, I'd like to sleep for at least another five minutes. I'm not lazy, I'm just a sleeper. I've always been. Going to college, hanging out with friends.

I hear laughter... whose laughter is that? 

I'm a Gulf, but they say my name is Mew.

I don't know what they see when they look at me, but I know what I see as a reflection in the window. Black hair, full lips, thick eyebrows. It's me, Gulf. I don't know who is Mew. I'm confined in a room that has only bare walls, a bed and one shelf. They don't give me anything that's sharp or what could be a weapon. They say I'm delusional and dangerous. That's why they keep putting me to sleep. They give me pills that make my head blurry. I hear laughter and someone says ~~P'~~. I can't turn around, my arms and legs are heavy. They say my name is Mew but I don't listen to them. My name is Gulf.

Sometimes they take me out in a wheelchair to breathe fresh air, a woman who says she is my mother cries all the time. She's telling me about a person named Mew. His childhood, his dreams, his hopes. I don't know why she's telling me this. Maybe should look for her son instead of wasting time with me. I want to tell her, but my lips remain silent. I'm Gulf. Why can't they figure that out?

If they stopped giving me pills and shots, I'd tell them everything, I'd explain that they'd mistake me for someone else. I'd tell them about my intership in the media house, about my success when I starred in the show. I'd tell them everything. And I'd start with my name- Gulf.

Today, a man was telling a strange story. I don't know why they're doing this and what their goal is. They say my name is Mew Suppasit. They say I'm an actor, I have millions of fans.A man claiming to be a psychiatrist tells me not to worry, sometimes patients who survive such trauma need a little more time to recover. I'm not looking at him, looking at a wall where suddenly a shadow of a face appears. ~~P' ~~  
I look at the doctor, but it's obvious he can't hear that voice. 

When will my friends or my TV colleagues come to visit? There's no one to tell me about football, about our work meetings. My manager didn't come to see me either. Looks like someone's going to get a lower salary this month. He he he  
.... The smell of crispy chicken...~~P' will you make for me?~~ 

The doctor comes every day, just like that woman who cries. No one else is visiting me. Why don't my mother, father, sister come to visit me? Maybe it's part of the therapy, it looks like this man who says he's a doctor has some kind of plan. 

~~P' look at me ~~

Lately, I've been hearing that voice all the time and someone calling me 'P'. I don't recognize that voice. Although I must say I'm happy to hear it. It's like especially because of me, he has this sweet, warm tone. 

~~Together P' ~~

Here there's a man in a suit today, says he's my lawyer. He explains to me that for my case, it's a good thing that I don't remember anything. I don't know what he's talking about. 

He's calling me 'Mew' again, it's funny how all these people are delusional. I'm Gulf. I didn't know when it was day and when night, but that doctor says he changed my therapy and now I'll be able to sort out my thoughts. He talks to me all the time, asking questions. I don't want to hear anything today. Last night, I felt like my spirit was hovering over me. My face looked at me sadly. 

~~Pi why are you like that?~~

I don't know why it shook me up, but today I want to be alone. The doctor won't stop talking. I want to get out of this wheelchair and yell : ' shut up!'

~~ You're sulking again ~~I'm happy to hear that voice.

Except for the doctor, no one's been around me in days. At first he looked at me like he didn't trust me but now something's changed. I don't know if it's good or bad, but I can see it's changed. I heard him talking to the nurse. It's the same nurse who keeps giving me pills and saying it's a shame my mind is completely dark. I agree with her. If they'd let me go home, everything would be much better right away. But here my body and physical injuries recover quite quickly. When I woke up, my body was awfully thin. I have scars on my hands, I don't know what those scars are and when I got them. They're taking me in a wheelchair because I still can't walk. I don't have the strength. The doctor says it's because I don't cooperate. I've been thinking about it, maybe I should pretend to cooperate. To get stronger and get out of here.

-"Good morning Mew. How are you today?"

That same question again and that name. I raise my head and look at the doctor. I see he was surprised, raised an eyebrow and wrote something down in his notebook. 

~~ P' you are sometimes a true villain ~~

I've come up with a plan. If I start talking, strengthen the body and fool this shrink, I'll be able to get out of here. I'll be their 'Mew 'even though I know I'm Gulf. 

I don't know how long I've been here, but the man in the suit is back. Explains to me that he's heard about my progress. He says he informed my family, too.

\- "I want to see my mom."  
I hear a voice that's not mine, it's kind of weird and it's like I'm talking with my mouth closed. 

The man in the suit froze. He looks at me and doesn't blink. He ran out of my room and called the doctor, explains what happened.I'm a Gulf, and I'm going to get out of here.

\- "Mr. Mew, can you say something again? Just try slowly, don't force yourself."

-"Mom... I want to see my mom." 

\- "All right. We'll call your mom. But can you tell me how you feel? Do you understand where you are and have you finally remembered what happened to you?" 

I'm looking at a doctor who won't stop asking questions. I know I have to cooperate, but it annoys me how stupid he is. That's why I'm just shaking my head.

\- "All right, all right. Now we know you can talk. And that's good. You're in a hospital, more accurately in a psychiatric ward. You've been here a little less than ten days. Before the hospital, you were a missing person for about two weeks. Your general physical condition was not good, we healed all your physical injuries, but unfortunately your body is still weak. You know I'm your psychiatrist, and I hope we'll make progress now in rehabilitating psychological trauma." 

I'm not answering, I'm just looking at him.  
~~ P' you're really smart ~~ - I twitched because of that sentence....

The doctor noticed my twitching, so he ordered the lawyer to get out of the room and the nurses to prep me for examination. He called in doctors who care about my physical recovery. They took my blood again, checked my reflexes, asked questions. I'm tired, and I want them to stop. 

~~ Why P'? Why? ~~I twitch again.

\- "We apologize, Mr. Mew, we know this is still tedious for you. But we've noticed the tics, and want to examine if it's some kind of neurological thing."

Gulf, my name is Gulf. But I don't say it out loud.I let them do what they want. I see some nurses aren't looking at my face. It's like they're uncomfortable with being around me. 

That night I dreamed of my body floating again, actually sitting by my bed this time and crying.

~~ P' I'm cold ~~

I woke up with a bitter taste in my mouth. And my cheeks were wet with tears. 

Since I couldn't sleep and it was still early for the doctor's visit, I was wondering if I knew anyone named Mew. No, I definitely don't know. But why would they mistake me for that person? Do we have the same face? Mew... I wonder where that person is now.

~~ P', why didn't you look at me today? ~~

I don't know if I should find it odd that the voice I hear belongs to a man. Even though he's gentle and warm, it's still a man's voice. Sometimes sad, sometimes cynical. Never happy and cheerful. I want to know who that voice belongs to.  
I'm thinking about my plan again. I want to get out of here. I know I'm supposed to be somewhere, but I don't know exactly where. 

~~ P'...Don't P'...Don't... ~~

Ughhhh my head hurts terribly. Now I hear crying and this P' sounds like a whining animal.

I started answering some doctor's questions. Short answers to simple questions. How did I sleep? Am I in pain? Do I have a question for him?

I only have one question: When am I going home?

\- "Mr. Mew, to be honest, your case is very interesting, but I don't know if I'm competent enough. That's why I asked for the help of another colleague. When you're mentally and physically a little stronger, I'd like my colleague to hypnotized you. In some complicated cases where memory loss has occurred, hypnosis may help. Of course, if it's all right with you. "

I keep quiet because I don't know anything about hypnosis. What if, while I'm hypnotized, they discover my plan. I still don't know what they want from me. Every time they talk to me like "Mr. Mew- I look at them and I want to shout- Gulf! But I know they'd start giving me pills again, so I just keep quiet and in my head I repeat - I'm Gulf. I'm Gulf...

Two days later, a new psychiatrist came and took over my case. I don't think he's more than forty years old, he's got a nice voice. He's talking to me perfectly normal. 

-"Mr. Mew. I've studied your case a little bit. Since I don't know much about your personal life, through conversation and through hypnosis, I'm going to try to walk you through all the stages of your life. Maybe that all give us some answers. You refused hypnosis but this is at the request of the police, so your family already give consent, your lawyer brought all the signed documents. I don't know if anyone tried to explain the whole situation to you. Mostly, two weeks ago, the fishermen found you on the seashore. You were in very bad shape. We all want to know how you got there. They found you in the south of the country, very far from Bangkok. But what's even weirder is that you've been missing for two weeks. No one knows where you've been all this time. Also the person who was your partner is being reported missing, and traces of blood have been found in your apartment. That's why, Mr. Mew, the police want to know where you've been. Have you been kidnapped, abused. Did someone throw you overboard or did you run away yourself? These are all questions that need to be answered. You don't have a history of mental illness. You say you're not Mew, you're a Gulf, I have to tell you that in psychiatry your case is not something new. Some person who has a mental breakdown assumes a different identity.. It must have been very hard for you. That's why I'd like you to trust me and let me know through hypnosis what happened. I promise, If you feel unwell, I'll wake you up and we'll finish the session some other time."

~~ Pi... I can't do it anymore... ~~

I was looking at the shrink, everything he was saying didn't make any sense. In my memory, I went to the TV station yesterday for a internship... And then something happened...I remember the air was heavy, all of a sudden the colors were oversupping, the heat was unbearable... The next scene I was in the hospital, surrounded by strangers, and someone's calling me Mew.

~~ Pi... I need some air. ~~

-"We'll record all our sessions, after hypnosis, you'll remember everything when you wake up. Later, we'll analyze both the records and your memory." 

I hear a rhythmic voice, my body is slowly relaxing... my thoughts float... 

-"10...9. . . 8... zero...Mew, are you relaxed? Just listen to my voice. What do you see? Do you see the door? Feel free to open them, when you go through them you'll enter your childhood."

\- "Mmmmmmm..."

\- "You're 6 years old, tell me what you see."

\- "I see my family, everyone's celebrating something, ohhh it's my birthday. My friends are here."

\- "Do you have a cake?"

Almost a child's voice replies:

-"I've got cake, it's biiiiiiiiig."

\- "Is there something written on the cake?"

-"Happy birthday Mew."

-"All right, turn around now and come to the door again. Feel free to open them. When you go through them you'll be 14. What do you see, Mew?" 

\- "I see a lot of people, they're my friends, we're going on a trip. I think we're going on some school trip. They're talking about some girl who sent me a love letter. I still hold it in my hand." 

\- "Can you open and read ?" 

-" Mew, would you like to go to the movies sometime? I like you. Jeed"

-'Well, Mew, you've done a great job so far. Are you mad at me because I call you Mew?"

. . .

-"Okay, you don't have to talk, but we can move on. Go through the next door. You're famous now, you've already got a bunch of fans and you're known all over the world. "

-" I'm on set, my manager is with me, there are colleagues, everyone is happy because we've successfully completed another day of filming. I want to go home. I'm tired, I want to see my dogs. I want to see... someone, but. . .but I don't know who... I never imagined I'd be this tired when my career blossomed. "

-"What name your colleagues say when they talk to you?"

-" Mew "

\- "Mew, you're doing great, can we move on? Do you see the next door?"

-"No. . ."

\- "You don't want to go on?"

\- "I can't see the door. . ."

\- "What do you see?"

\- "It's dark, it's dark all around me, I hear a voice all the time. That voice is calling me, now it's making strange noises, crying. It hurts P'.... no P'... no.... noooooooooooo. . ."

\- "All right, Mew, take it easy, when I count to three, you're going to wake up... One.. Two... Three... Open your eyes."


	2. The tragic end of Romeo and Romeo

There was a big crowd in the meeting room at the police headquarters. There were policemen, detectives, forensics. What they gathered for, was a case that has been the main topic not only in Thai media, but also the world media for a couple of weeks. 

The Minister of Police was the last to enter the hall, the voices immediately died down and those present were waiting for what would happen next.

This case was problematic from the beginning, it caused a lot of negative comments about the work of the police. The police were under enormous pressure. The Minister of Police coughed and began his speech. 

\- "As you all know, these days the media write a lot of negative comments about the work of both the police and the forensic team. What happened with this situation shows our police as incompetent and disorganized. You all know that I did not come to this position only politically , I've been working as a homicide detective for years, I've been cooperating with some of those here for years, so I want to hear what has been done so far. We all know how this goes, I'll ask Detective Nam to tell us the whole case again. We'll come up with some concrete things, and experts in those fields will give us further explanations. Detective Nam, please start. "

Detective Nam was the youngest member of the homicide team. He had a friendly face but very smart and slightly cold eyes that seemed to be able to peek into the soul of criminals.

\- "Mr. Minister, colleagues, I will first let you hear the call made to the police. It is an anonymous report. Please listen carefully, then I will explain the case to you once again and colleagues from the technical department will explain everything related to this call.. . "

Detective Nam pressed the button ... for the first ten seconds only a vague noise was heard and then a woman's voice began to speak in a very panicked voice: 

Female voice: "Blood ... I saw blood ... please send someone !!" 

Dispatcher: -"Hello ?! Ma'am, can you repeat one more time? Halo? Ma'am, please can you repeat one more time or at least say the address? Halo...."

Detective Nam got up, looked at those present and continued, 

\- "This call was made from Mr. Suppasit's apartment. What first attracts attention is a hysterical female voice calling the police, she uttered only 7 words, and then for the next 40 seconds we hear only the dispatcher before the connection is broken.  
Another unusual fact is that this call took place 3 days before the families of Mr. Suppasit and Mr. Kanawut reported the disappearance.  
The call as we later found out was made from a disposable mobile phone. Colleague who processed this recording will tell you what conclusion he came to. When he finishes, I will continue to present the case and it will be clear to you why I started with this call. "

The little confused young man with glasses that had a thick black frame and gave his face an even stranger expression slowly got up and, without looking at the gathered, played the audio recording and started explaining.

\- "As Detective Nam has already told us, the recording is short, but here, at the beginning, there is a lot of rustling in the background. My team concluded that this is actually a voice modified by voice change software. Unfortunately, we could not determine to whom this voice really belongs but we know it originally belongs to a man. Although the location of the call is from Mr. Suppasit's apartment when we isolated the background sounds we realized that the voice was recorded in some empty hall next to which a train was passing at the time of recording. The recording was later released from a disposable phone. We did not find such a phone in the apartment. That's all." 

A man from the tech department sat down and Detective Nam continued. 

\- "Thank you. So, as I already told you this call happened 3 days before the families reported the disappearance of the actors. This call went almost unnoticed. The dispatcher did not receive the requested information. In the folders you have the report submitted by the dispatcher that day. Please look ... see that it was recorded as a prank call, so when the families reported the disappearance the investigation started from that day. It was later found that a very unusual call had been made from Mr Suppasit's apartment with true information because blood had actually been found in the apartment. We will return to that call a little later. 

When the families reported the disappearance of these two young men, a colleague and I were the first to go to Mr. Suppasit’s apartment. The mother of one of the young men told us, visibly shaken, that they found blood in the apartment. Two young man, sent messages to their parents 3 days ago that they would be out of town for a few days. But later, when the parents tried to call them, they were informed that those numbers did not exist.

Everything was fine in the apartment. Except for a large pool of blood in the living room. We later found out that some private photos disappeared from the apartment, which unfortunately appeared in the media on the same day. The media claimed that the photos were obtained from an anonymous source. Intimate moments are recorded in the photographs. For some time now, the media have been speculating that these two young men are in an intimate relationship, and these photos definitely confirmed that. We foun that families and associates knew that the two young men were in a romantic relationship. Publication in the media caused chaos, and harmed the investigation. We'll talk about that later.

The blood in the apartment was Mr. Kanawut's. It was a serious amount of blood, and traces of spray were found, indicating some sort of attack. I would ask a colleague from the forensic team to explain the report." 

A member of the forensic team stood up, typed something on his laptop, and a picture from the crime scene appeared on a large wall screen. 

\- "Here we see a large pool of blood, we discovered that it belongs to Mr. Kanawut. In the second picture you see stains and drops of blood which also belong to Mr. Kanawut. Such spraying indicates that the victim was brutally attacked, and arterial spraying indicates that the weapon is most likely a sharp object. In forensics, these three almost identical sprays are called the last three heartbeats, which implies that unfortunately the victim passed away. What’s weird about the whole story is the fact that we have no clue that someone was dragging and moving the body. But still somehow the body disappeared. We found only prints of Mr. Kamawut and Mr. Suppasit in the apartment, and surveillance cameras do not show that any suspicious person entered or exited those days. So much for now from the forensic team. " 

The chief detective got up again ,

\- "Gentlemen and colleagues, as you can see, this case doesn't make any sense at all. When we started to connect some facts, it became even more bizarre.

I know that we are all under pressure from both the media and senior officials. This case is certainly one of the strangest I’ve come across so far. During the investigation, we questioned neighbors, friends, family, associates. None of them was suspicious, nor could we connect them to the crime scene. They are all said similar things, that the two actors had a very harmonious relationship, that they functioned great both in business and in private. They planned to give an official notification about the status of their relationship after the end of the second season of the series in which they act. Now I would go back to that audio recording from the beginning of the presentation. When the dispatcher heard about the case, he remembered a strange call and passed us the recording. We were able to find out from which location the call was made. But, as I said before, that phone call was made three days before the disappearance was reported, which means in Friday, and that day both actors were still on the set of the series they were filming. We still haven't been able to connect what that call was supposed to mean.

For two weeks both men were listed as missing, the traces cooled. There was no request for a ransom or any new clues. The media has been conducting some of their own investigations, unfortunately their conspiracy theories have only harmed our investigation. As you know the title “The Tragic End of Romeo and Romeo” has been trending on all social media for days. We received various reports, on social media people claimed to have seen them in America, China, Mexico, the media published interviews with psychics, “experts” and anyone who wanted 5 minutes of fame. Unfortunately, we had to examine all the clues and we wasted precious time.  
Until the day the fishermen on the seashore found Mr. Suppasit alive. As we all already know he was in very poor physical condition. They managed to heal his injuries but unfortunately his psyche experienced dangerous trauma and now Mr Suppasit claims he is Gulf Kanawut. "

Surprise and confusion could be seen on the faces of those present. It was the Minister of Police who asked the question: 

\- "And where is Mr. Suppasit now?"

\- "Mr. Suppasit is in a psychiatric facility."- the chief detective took several papers and handed them out to those present.

\- "Here is the report of the psychiatrist who led the case of Mr. Suppasit. The report says that this behavior was caused by the trauma the patient experienced. The doctor is not sure when, and whether the patient will ever recover. So we asked for help from experts who deals with hypnosis. Mr. Suppasit refused hypnosis but we were able to get a court order as well as family permission. The doctor explained to us that Mr. Suppasit's brain was now in a very delicate phase and that any reckless move could lead to a complete collapse of his mind. "

There was a knock on the door and an officer who belonged to the forensics department entered the hall. 

\- "That's our team member, it must be something urgent."

\- "Yes, uh ... I know you're presenting a case, but I wanted to bring you another report. It's an additional blood test requested by our boss." 

The man who previously explained the forensic, looked at the report and said in a low voice:

\- "Colleagues, this case has become even more bizarre. A large amount of heparin was discovered in the blood we found in the apartment. It is a drug to prevent blood clotting. If the crime happened on Friday , that blood should be a lot thicker, darker in color and would have a characteristic odor.The blood we found in the apartment was different in composition and color.I will tell you that this test is not a standard procedure, but as all the evidence has cooled down I decided to conduct more tests. This is the result of that. "

The minister was again the one who had an additional question.

\- "What does that mean for our case? Can that clue lead us to a new direction of investigation now?" 

\- "To be honest, Mr. Minister, I don't know."-was the forensic scientist response.

The chief detective flipped through his notebook and added. 

\- "Mr. Kanawut was not ill nor did he take any medicine, which means that someone without his knowledge gave him that medicine." 

The forensic scientist coughed, typed something on the computer, and said, 

\- "Or someone took blood from Mr. Kanawut, diluted it with heparin and spilled it on the floor of the apartment." 

All the heads in the hall turned to him.

\- “Do you think something like that is possible?” -The chief detective asked. 

\- "I think it would explain why there are no traces of pulling and moving the body." 

Detective nodded. 

\- "Gentlemen this new discovery supports my theory which I wanted to share with you today ... as I already said this whole case is strange and bizarre. My instinct has told me from the beginning that this whole case seems to be staged. The apartment looked like a theater scene, the crime scene made no sense. A strange phone call and a miraculous appearance by Mr. Suppasit, it’s all like some well-directed film. As if all clues were deliberately set up to make no sense. I don't like to draw conclusions without all the facts, but you know that in 80% of cases of murder in the family, the culprit is a husband or wife. "

Those present looked at each other but no one said anything, Detective Nam was the best at his job and if he said something like this the others did not doubt his words. 

-"I'll explain why I said this. Although everyone told us a fairytale about the relationship the two young men have, a couple of neighbors told us that they had heard very loud arguments several times. They also told us they hadn't seen Mr. Kanawut in a while. Surveillance camera footage also proved that Mr. Kanawut had only come to the apartment 3 times in the last month. We did not find any laptops in the apartment, nor did we manage to locate their phones. We asked the telephone company for listings and messages. There were only a few messages but we found that in the past month, Mr. Suppasit called Mr. Kanawut 20 times a day, and Mr. Kanawut had never called Mr. Suppasit in the past month. I am not an expert on love relationships but I would say this relationship was in trouble.  
So, I think Mr. Suppasit has decided to do something. But that thing went wrong, and now I'm not sure if we'll ever really find out what happened. If psychiatrists write in a report that Mew Suppasit is incapable of trial and recommend psychiatric treatment it means we cannot bring him to court. 

I know that this case was a priority, that many people are working on it and that we neglected all other cases but gentlemen I think we must continue to dig even deeper not only to bring the criminal to justice but also for Gulf Kanawut to rest in peace. "

\- "Detective Nam, do you really believe Gulf Kanawut was killed?"- minister asked. 

\- "Yes, I know he's dead and I know he was killed by Mew Suppasit."


	3. Feceless void

Mew 4 years

\- "Mew sweetie, why don't you play with the other kids?"

\- "I don't want to, they're boring and stupid."

\- "Oh my boy, what are those words, they are your friends. You should be like them."

\- "They're not my friends, they're only here because you called them. Why would I be like them? I'm better."

Mew 8 years 

There is a boy sitting in the classroom, alone. In front of him on the table is a pile of books and notes. Outside, children are screaming, running, shouting ... 

"How stupid they are ..." the lonely boy thought, "but I realized a long time ago, if I'm going to control animals, I have to learn how animals think."

Mew year 16

\- "Mew, I have something to tell you ..." 

-"I'm not interested..." 

\- "But, Mew ..." - the girl continued now in an almost crying voice. 

\- "Don't be boring, I hate people who cry, they look kind of miserable and disgusting." 

\- "You're a monster! Even though everyone says you're perfect, you're actually evil!"

\- "Really? Do you want me to be nice to you? Get a little closer so I can whisper something in your ear." 

The girl approached shyly, Mew leaned over and whispered softly to her. 

-"You're a little bitch, aren't you? But I'm a bigger bitch than you. If you keep bothering me, I'll make sure you and your family feel what it means to resent the wrong person." 

Mew 21 years old 

\- "Mr. Suppasit, we are honored to have you as a member of our faculty, you know young man, this is just the beginning but you already proved that you have a bright future ahead of you."

Mew smiled though that smile didn't go beyond his lips. With a cold look and an even colder soul, he stared at the assembled crowd. ~~ God how boring all this is. ~~

~~ Is this all of life~~, Mew thought. ~~Will it always be this boring?~~ .  
He wandered aimlessly around the city. All his life he felt a void, he looked for something ... as if he needed something to be complete. He didn't know what it was, he didn't even know where to look for it. He passed by the theater, although he wasted no time on that nonsense, something pulled him to come in and watch the play.

What he found in the theater changed his life. 

7 years later Mew is a star adored by millions of people around the world. And he just does what he’s been doing all his life. If he could play Mew Suppasit for 21 years, he can play various characters for the next 50 years. If, like Mew, he has learned to imitate other people, their smiles, their movements, their sad faces, then he can do it for big money. He was the best at it. 

Mew remembered the first time he heard that a girl from class was ill, everyone was crying and he was sitting with a face that was like a mask. Didn't understand why the others crying. When he asked mother about it, she told him that it is normal that we are sad when someone is sick and that we want him to recover quickly. Mew still didn't understand but he knew he had to fit in, so he practiced sad faces, smiling faces in front of the mirror ...

When the children came for his birthday Mew called them friends and smiled, though his eyes never laughed. If he was supposed to go on a school trip, he tried to imitate the excitement of his classmates. The girls started noticing him, and some guys even invited him out a couple of times, but Mew couldn't act out that emotion. That's why he rejected them all. 

When he was a little older Mew realized that sex could lead him to certain goals. That's why he had a lot of sex, learned all the techniques, had partners of both sexes, sometimes several at once. Mew knew he was smarter than most of people, when he got into show business, it was very helpful. For the first couple of years Mew took all the jobs, he wanted to play as many roles as possible. Every character he would play was a creation that Mew carefully built. Each of these characters lived in him, it was only necessary to "polish" them a bit for the purpose of filming.

Mew slowly becoming one of the most famous Thai actors. Now he could choose characters, some were even written on his advice. But even though it was fun to play around with millions of fans Mew was still empty. He was still looking for that something.

That something kept slipping away from him ...

Mew always knew he was different from other people. But parents and the environment justified it with words: he is a genius, he is so advanced and smart. None of them realized that Mew was turning into a monster. The only thing that could get any reaction out of him was when he pretended to be someone else. That’s why whenever he gets the script he would go to the villa which bought a couple of years ago. The villa was located in a very secluded place. Mew also bought all the surrounding land miles and miles of forest. In each part of the estate had one barn-like structure that could be adapted to Mew's characters. There was a dirty sick and rich Chao Fah* in whose name Mew bought this property. Mew playing that role for several years. Chao Fah could do anything ... he made parties that were very famous among the world's jet set. There were orgies, weird fetishes, and everything a perverted mind could imagine.

In the other part of the estate was the realm of a beautiful young man named Niran** . He was a philanthropist, a polyglot, he was asexual, he liked to dress in costumes from the Victorian era. White shirts with corners, wigs ... Niran was gentle and had a wonderful voice .... 

There was also a section on the estate where Mew created a corner for his scholar character. Kamnan*** was the smartest of all. He kept under control all the other characters, those who had been there for years and the characters who were on that property temporarily.

Real Mew was staying at the main villa. The villa was huge, in one part there was a playroom, in the other a huge library. There were several bedrooms upstairs. Mew never brought anyone here, no one knew this place existed. This was his oasis, here he was preparing for the roles, here he could let his personality unfettered, unbound, in full force. Here, he could be whatever he wanted.

At the police station, Inspector Nam and the head of forensics worked on the theory put forward by Inspector Nam. It was now clear to everyone in which direction they should conduct the investigation.

\- "Inspector Nam, I think we need to explore Mr. Suppasit's life more deeply. Everything we've learned so far simply sounds like he's the most perfect man. A caring son, a wonderful colleague, a romantic partner. His rise in show business is also a fairy tale. Without mistakes chooses projects, invests in various businesses, Co-owner of several very successful companies. There is always someone who is in the foreground and he works from the shadows. Singing, acting, directing... Who is this man inspector?" 

Inspector Nam was silent and looked at the papers that were spread on the table. Mew Suppasit was a school example of perfection but the whole picture of him was kind of weird, something was missing.

On the other side was Gulf Kanawut. Student / trainee. A rising actor, a simple young man who auditioned for a role in a life-changing project. A real example of how a person finds himself in the right place at the right time. He and Mew were both business and emotional partners. And that was a strange thing again. Mew Suppasit was a mystery to the media, there was speculation about his sexuality, his wealth, but he never made it clear what his sexual orientation was.

And we have Gulf who had girlfriends before he signed up for that famous audition. Two men were the complete opposite but again according to some people their emotional relationship was perfect. Inspector Nam had nothing against same-sex couples, in fact he supported them because his younger brother was also a homosexual and he knows what problems his brother facing.

Inspector Nam does not like to intrude on people's intimacy, but if this was a crime of passion, they will have to dig up all the dirty secrets.

-"Where is the list of all Mr. Suppasit's properties?- Inspector Nam asked. -I want to check that list one more time, there must be a place where he could hide for two weeks."

\- "Inspector Nam, are you sure this is all the work of Mr. Suppasit?"

\- "I'm one hundred percent sure of that. As you said yourself, Mr. Suppasit is very smart and very rich. I am convinced that he killed Mr. Kanawut, made the whole plan, and now he has only one thing left: convince us that he's crazy, and that's how he gets out of jail. "

\- "Why would anyone do such a thing? He could pay someone to kill Mr. Kanawut." 

-"Didn't you realize how much ego Mr. Suppasit has? Should he leave something like that to a contract killer? Mr. Suppasit thinks he's the smartest and for him it's all just a game. And as things stand now, he'll get out of this as a winner."

In a special department of psychiatry, lay a man who has been filling the front pages of all magazines for weeks. Some call him a victim and some a monster. At the moment, he looked like a plant, he would stare at one point on the ceiling for hours, and then he would start laughing and crying uncontrollably. After the first hypnosis session, Mew stopped claiming his name was Gulf Kanawut. But the psychiatrist could no longer reach him, as if he completely shut himself off. The psychiatrist had to suggest that Mr. Suppasit be placed in a special ward where nothing could disturb him. The staff was minimal, a camera was installed in the room, every movement was monitored 24 hours a day. 

\- "P 'when I first saw you in the series I thought  
~~ Woow this person is amazing. ~~  
I couldn't take my eyes off your face, your eyes seemed to be calling me, like they were looking straight at me and talking ~~ Gulf I'm waiting for you ~~.  
When I heard that you will also be auditioning for the series, I thought this was my chance! Now or never! P 'when you chose me to act with you I felt like the whole world was mine, when I put my lips on yours and when you looked at me at that moment everything stopped to exist, it was just you and me ...

I became yours, you became mine. We become one being, special, perfect, wonderful, unique. It was as if the soul and body of some divine being had finally merged. The world was created to be under our feet P '. "

*Chao Fah - Prince 

** Niran - Eternal

*** Kamnan - Village headman


End file.
